


《XCRX》Memories

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: ※近未來設定※老師又重傷系列挖坑不填，我寫著寫著也宿醉了。感覺攻受上沒有太明顯所以標了XCRX。這一整個系列都是會讓人頭痛的東西，我自己也想得很頭痛，而且你會看到兩個和原作不同，很容易哭出來的Simon和老師，這不是私設這叫OOC（自己吐槽）。不想燉肉的日子只想發刀子。我也不知道會不會寫後續，有人看再說，如果有後續應該會有XCR和CRX的肉（支離破碎發言）。我寫下來都覺得這都什麼破東西完全看不下去（幹），謝謝把廢話看到這裡的人，因為接下來的東西比這個更無聊。





	《XCRX》Memories

諷刺的寒風吹在臉龐顯得特別可笑，凌亂的瀏海下有著一張蒼白的面孔，那乾裂的唇瓣似乎從很久以前就不曾開口。半小時前Simon還在用咖啡因和程式碼奮戰，當他接起醫院電話前就有不妙的預感，直到咖啡乾涸前，他完全沒有想到和自己大吵一架後失聯的Colin，最後是無人機在遺跡發現他奄奄一息的模樣。

他就坐在急診室外頭，唯一的微光是門上紅色的手術中照得他眼睛痠痛，湛藍色的眼神被照出奇異的光彩。眼睛痠痛的感覺愈來愈強烈，不曉得這是因為過度熬夜還是難過，直到第一滴淚水滴下時他才理解。

那些吵鬧的畫面一次又一次在淺層夢境播映，先是Colin對他不理睬的態度，接著是自己揪著他的領帶大吼。Colin首先蹙了眉頭，再來對著Simon的右臉揍了一拳，火辣辣的疼痛讓他來不及反應對方的動作。摔門的聲音特別大，他什麼也沒帶就出了家門，卻留給Simon一個沉重的話語。

「不會回來了。」

「……。」

別回來最好。Simon當下只有這麼一個想法。

冰涼的啤酒下肚，迎接來的是熱辣的後勁。很久沒有像這樣用酒精麻痺自己了，一開始只是想幫自己的臉冰敷，迷糊之中就拉開鐵罐開始灌醉自己。液晶螢幕上還是一樣無聊的老電影，深夜時段也沒什麼人會看，該上班的人們早睡了。以前Simon還會陪著Colin看完那些片子，但實際上他們誰也沒在看，說要看電影只是讓他們之間有更多相處時間，有一次說要看電影看著就上了床……現在想這些似乎格外諷刺。

那男人老是讓自己頭疼，不論是工作上還是私底下，他們的爭吵從來沒有缺少。但不論吵了什麼，隔天早上Colin總是會幫自己做一份早餐，簡單的三明治和沙拉就夠兩個人吃一餐了。用完餐後他總是會幫自己整理凌亂的頭髮，接著把自己的額頭靠在Simon的肩膀上，什麼話都不說，他們的相處之間就是這麼寧靜，像雪地裡兩棵並肩的針葉植物，不被刺骨的寒風受任何影響。Simon不太喜歡用言語表達自己的情感，只是用手揉亂對方軟綿綿的棕髮。他不知道的是肩膀上那男人的微笑。

「我……」

空罐子被貓掌拍到地上，清脆的聲響讓Simon從淺夢醒來。這裡不該有貓，至少醫院不應該有這種小動物。那是一隻黑貓，有著金色的瞳孔，在黑暗中顯得格外醒目，牠似乎有些驚覺的往後縮了一步。Simon試圖對那隻小貓釋出善意，伸出手想抱抱牠－－當然目的是要讓牠回到牠應該去的地方。那團黑影則是不領情的抓紅了Simon的右手背，跳下桌消失在黑暗中。

「……怎麼就這麼不見了。」

「Simon Jackson先生您好。」

陌生的人聲在耳旁響起，Simon再度睜開眼是一位穿著白袍的男人，不用想就是醫師。那男人的話在口罩下變得模糊不清，也可能是剛睡醒的迷糊導致，大致上都是說明Colin的現狀以及可能有的後遺症，他沒有聽清楚，那些專業術語太讓人頭痛，也可能是自己還有些憤怒的情緒。

倒是窗外的陽光吸引了他所有的目光，聽著那些鳥鳴歌詠的聲音能讓自己能從夢境的宿醉中清醒點。我有睡了這麼久嗎？暗沉的藍色無法看清窗外的風景，枯葉被照得金黃，像是死而復生，實際上仍然在凋零，直至下個循環開始。

「……。」

剛剛的那些都是夢境嗎？

什麼都記不清了，似乎都是些自己和Colin的回憶，不過最讓人印象深刻的是那隻小黑貓，無聲無息的出來擾亂他的生活，又無聲無息地消失在漆黑的盡頭。那金黃色的眼睛和那人特別相似，帶著優雅又不失氣節，引人注目卻低調。

「很難說他什麼時候才會醒來，不過目前狀況比較穩定了，這幾天要麻煩你得照顧他了。」

坐在一旁發呆的Simon若有所思的樣子，滴答作響的點滴讓他心思有些紊亂。Colin沒了平常那死不低頭的樣子，健壯的身子也看上去虛弱不少。顫抖的手撫上他蒼白的臉龐，突然懷念他輕浮的笑容和光彩的眼眸，那是個陷阱，讓人深陷又無處可逃。

「你就別回來了。」

錯 記

憶

無

檔

誤 案

是被痛醒的，醒來後發現純白色的棉被上竟然被染了血紅色，病床上的那男人露出痛苦的表情，緊捉著Simon的右手腕不肯放開。

「Colin……？」

男人昏迷第三天的Colin總算有點反應感到驚訝又喜悅，顧不得自己的傷口就跑出去找醫生幫忙。

小黑貓看見那些鮮紅色的液體，只留下貓腳印在潔白的磁磚上頭，便滿意的離開了。


End file.
